


A Fling In the Stream

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Camping, F/F, F/M, Mirinoi, Panties, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The retired Galaxy Rangers have been camping on Mirinoi but something goes wrong, but not too wrong, when the girls ditch the male Rangers on a hike and decide to go skinny dipping instead forcing Leo, Kai, Damon, and Mike to relentlessly search for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fling In the Stream

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands. This story is written for pleasure and not for profit.

The Galaxy Rangers now retired after placing their Quasar Sabers into the stone and now living peacefully on Mirinoi. Kendrix and Maya are now engaged and so is Leo and Karone. The retired Rangers are happily camping and celebrating the victorious defeat against Trakeena. While camping the Rangers each set up their tents. Kendrix and Maya set up theirs with pink and yellow stripes. Leo and Karone set up theirs with red and pink stripes. Kai's tent is blue, Damon's is green, and Mike's is black. After the tents are set up Kai then prepares burgers and dogs for his fellow teammates. However while grilling the meats Kai becomes distracted while playing with his Game Boy. Fifteen minutes later Kai then provides dinner to his colleagues. "Kai you burned these again" a dismayed Kendrix points out. "Maybe I should fix dinner instead" Damon suggests. Damon then goes to prepare dinner for the other five and fortunately he does it right as opposed to Kai and prepares his famous chili as a token of his better cooking. The Rangers then enjoy a better prepared dinner and Kendrix then suggests by saying "I think we should all get some shuteye, we got a big day tomorrow". So after dinner the Rangers head for bed in their tents. Meanwhile Karone notices that Leo is snoring and much to her horror he later passes gas which woke up a sickened Karone. Meanwhile Kendrix and Maya, both insomniac and nude, are passionately making out and having their typical girl conversations. "You know Maya when I first met you I first thought we would just be friends, but as time went by I wanted more than that" Kendrix explains to her girlfriend. "And what was that" Maya asks. "I wanted you to be my soulmate and not just my best friend and I can't wait to marry you" Kendrix informs her girlfriend. "Oh Kendrix that means so much to me" a pleased Maya explains. "When you went away by saving Cassie's powers I was so torn in half, and I thought I lost you forever but when you came on to Mirinoi it was a breath of fresh air" Maya later explains. The two young women then share a passionate kiss together and all of a sudden Karone stops by their tent. Kendrix then comes over to the tent door with her pink sleeping bag covering her nude body. "Karone what is it" Kendrix asks. "I'm sorry to distract you two, but Leo has passed gas and he reeked up the whole tent. It must of been Damon's chili" Karone explains. "Did he really" Kendrix giggles. "Yes he did but anyway is it okay if I could stay with you two" Karone explains. "Will I don't see why not and besides girls pass gas less than guys" Kendrix humorously explains. Karone then thanks Kendrix for letting her in and they all decide to get some shut eye with Maya explaining "Okay lets all get some sleep and we will explain to Leo that we didn't have a threesome together". "You have my word" Karone states. The next all the Rangers wake up and prepare for their hike. A suspicious Leo then spots Karone coming out of Kendrix and Maya's tent. "Karone where were you, I was looking all over for you" Leo explains to his fiancee. "Leo you passed gas and it reeked up the whole tent and I swear I wasn't having a threesome with Kendrix and Maya. I wasn't even naked to begin with" Karone explains to Leo. "I was just worried about you and if you did have a threesome with those ladies I wouldn't have a problem with it" Leo explains. Mike, Kai, and Damon notice that conversation and Mike then tells Karone, "If you came to my tent, I would of done the same thing". "So would I" Damon laughs. "I wouldn't" as Kai holds up his Gas X. "This is so embarrassing" Karone states. "Alright enough of the comedy and let's get ready for our hike" Kendrix explains. The Rangers then prepare for their hike. While on the hike through Rangers all lose each other with the males and females both separated from each other. "Where did they go" Mike asking about Kendrix, Maya, and Karone. "I don't know" Damon answers. "We better search around" Leo explains. The four men then start their desperate search for the three young women. Meanwhile Kendrix and Maya notice that they are lost as well but Karone then explains "That hike was so boring, and I have something in mind that is so much better". Meanwhile while the guys are searching they then spot three pairs of underwear assuming that a sexual predator toke them away. "This must be Karone's" Leo as he holds a pair of pink panties. "This must be Maya's" Damon as he holds a pair of yellow panties. "This must be Kendrix's" Kai as he holds a pink bra. "Okay we need to split. Damon you come with me. Kai you go with Mike" Leo explains. "Why do we need to split" Damon asks. "You'll see" Leo answers. The four the split into two as they search for the missing cuties. As the search continues Leo then asks him and Damon to split. "So we have to split again" Damon asks. "Yes we do and you'll see why" Leo explains. "Man I can't believe it" yells Damon. Meanwhile Kendrix, Maya, and Karone have all decided to go skinny dipping in a local stream. "I can't believe it, no tires, no beer cans just plain fucken water" Kendrix cries happily. "Boy being back on Mirinoi has never been better" Maya happily explains. "Anyway I wonder where the guys are" Karone asks. "I don't know and I don't care" Kendrix answers as she then splashes water to Maya and Karone. Meanwhile back on the search Damon notices that he lost Leo. "Damn where did he go" Damon yells in frustration. Later Damon then spotted a pair of red boxers. "Damn these must be Leo's" as Damon notices. Back at the stream a nude Leo underwater swims over to Karone and places her legs onto his shoulders and Karone then screams then yells "Leo you are so mean". "Will that's what you get for sneaking out of my tent" Leo explains. Kendrix then swims under Maya and places her girlfriend onto her shoulders as Maya then screams. "It's time for a chicken fight" Kendrix informs. While Mike and Kai are relentlessly searching that then spot the girls plus Leo in the stream. "How did you pervs including Leo find us here" Kendrix humorously asks. "I don't know we just did" Mike informs. Mike and Kai then strip nude and jump into the stream. "Wait a minute this stream is girls only and that goes for you too Leo" Kendrix jealously explains. "Too bad" as Mike then catches Maya to place onto his shoulders and Kai then places Kendrix onto his shoulders after the two detached earlier. Another chicken fight then proceeds. Damon then spots his friends in the stream after relentlessly searching for Leo. "Damon where you been man" Mike asks. "I was looking for Leo" Damon answers. "Forget about everything and come join us" Kendrix explains to Damon. Damon then strips nude and jumps into the stream. "Boy this sure beats a hike" Maya explains to her girlfriend. "You said it" Kendrix informs. The continue their chicken fight and enjoy blissful orgy in the blessed stream. END


End file.
